All pairs
by XxThe hidden tearsxX
Summary: Robin is tring to get his magic touch with Star.. Beast Boy and Raven notice that they have feelings for each other


**Opening Up The Darkness**

Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were in the den. Cyborg was watching TV. He quickly flipped the channel, searching for something interesting to watch. His human eye wouldn't leave the television. The robot flipped to the last channel that he hadn't seen. Giving up Cy placed the remote on the coffee table. Beast Boy jumped next to Cyborg and asked him, "Dude, why did you turn off the TV? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Cyborg just simply gave him a glare.

"I'm gonna hit the dang' hay. Star and Robin were smart by going to bed. Ah I'm tired." Cy gave one more yawn and left slowly. Beast Boy was watching Cyborg and then walked over to Raven. He just looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was lightly floating in the air. He wondered how the goth could do something so boring for so long. He finally stopped his world pool of thoughts by saying, "Hey Rae. What is up?" He thought that she would kill him for breaking her meditation. All he could see is his head on the ground after he said that.

"I'm fine. How bout' you?" She stretched her legs onto the floor slowly. She then opened her eyes and took her hood off.

BB's eyes widened. For once she Raven was talking to him. 'Wow I can't believe that Rae wants to talk with me. The little green boy. Wait, the green MAN. Yeah that sounds great. The dude is a man.' BB thought to himself.

"Beast Boy? Are you going to talk?" Raven gave him a little smile. Her purple eyes twinkled. She lightly blushed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I was thinking about something. Hey wait! Raven you smiled! That is a good start." The green shape shifter smiled. He felt happy that Rae was smiling. 'Dude is that possible?' Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Don't get used to the smile Beast Boy, cause you still aren't funny." Raven said.

"That's ok Raven. Because I'm going to force you to think that I'm funny." He said. He and Raven were having a great conversation. She hadn't called him stupid and he hadn't said anything too dumb.

"Oh Beast Boy." She rolled her eyes and felt weird. Did she feel like she actually didn't want to call BB stupid or dumb for making that comment? He did say something that she didn't want him to do to her. She felt like… giggling. 'I'm not happy.' She said to herself. 'If I even feel happy, well everyone will be scared. Not only that but I'll just throw up thinking about it.' Rae concluded her thoughts by saying, "Hey Beast Boy, what is your favorite show?" Well she had to think of something to say to the guy.

"Shammon King." BB said to Raven. He walked past her and hopped onto the teen titans "u" shaped couch.

"Oh. Well you know that I have no clue what that is." Raven muttered.

"Ya Rae. You need to watch more cartoons!" The skinny boy winked at the goth. "Wanna sit. Bet you are tired from flying all day." Beast Boy said. He patted the couch's seat next to him.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I'm a little tired from that last fight of ours." Rae walked over to the couch and sat herself next to Beat Boy's right side. She blushed a light pink and sat next to him. As soon as he saw her blush, he did too. The two titans sat in silence, both of them looking down at their feet. Beast Boy broke the silence by saying, "Um Raven, you smell good." 'Oh god why did I say that? God I'm stupid.' The green boy thought to himself.

"Well Beast Boy. Um thank you. I just showered." Raven answered.

The shape shifter said, "I think that is goes good with you." He gave the world's biggest smile to the girl.

"You probably can smell it because I am about a foot away from you." Said the goth girl in a soft voice. She felt weird saying that. She felt like Starfire right now. Starfire would probably say something like that to Robin, her almost to be boyfriend. Raven flashed the boy a little smile and moved a little closer to the green boy. She checked her clock to find that it was now 4:30am and she had been talking to beast boy for about three hours. "Ok Beast Boy. I'm going to go to bed. I shall see you later." Rae said to BB.

"Wait Raven! Before you go. Thanks for you know, talking to me." Beast boy said.

"Your welcome. Friend." She said.

At that time BB took her arm and hugged her. She hugged him back. She felt like they were the only ones on earth. She felt so warm and happy inside. It felt like they had been hugging for hours, but really only about twenty seconds. She had her eyes closed.

"Hey yall' you still awake? And I was going to- You are hugging?" Cy stopped were he was and just looked at the two. Raven had her hands on Beast Boy' neck. He had his around her waist. They both looked so happy.

"Cy! Why are you up?" Beast Boy quickly pulled away from Raven. She did the same. They both were blushing as they glared at the robot. After three minuets of glaring each one left to go to bed. It was now 5:10am.

**French toast to green cats?**

9:30Am. The den's doors slid open. It was Starfire. She was the first titan to enter the den. (Besides Cyborg, who was cooking a nice breakfast.) She smelled the French toast, which was a golden brown. "Hello fellow friend! Your food reminds me of the food on my planet. The zompect-gorth-nackk is the French toast." Starfire said to Cy. Her eyes were fixed on the mustard next to the sink. She turned into a cute big headed chibi. "I shall get my boots on!" The Alien turned to the door and began to float. Then with a quick wink at the robot she flew out of the sliding doors.

Cyborg remained in the den flipping the French toast over. He was determined to flip the French toast in the air 4 times. Cy yelled, "When everyone comes in, I'm gonna flip that dang' thing 4 times in the air!" He started to do a little jig. "Ah huh! It's gonna flip. Ah, uh, ah, uh!" He was dancing so much he knocked the box of herbal tea on the floor. 'Rae's going to hurt me if I don't pick this up. Wait no… She's gonna KILL me!' the titan thought to himself. He bent over and started to pick the tea bags up. He placed them in the light blue box that they came in. He slid the box on the counter. Swish… the doors opened to BB, Rae, Star, and Robin. They walked over to the counter, were four chairs were sitting.

"Ok before you eat listen to my song." said Cyborg. He grinned and looked at the four titans.

"Fine Cyborg. But make it quick." Robin said in a soft but hungry voice. He placed himself in a chair and then the others followed. He looked at Cyborg through his masked eyes. "Come on. Hurry!" Robin yelled. When he is tired and hungry he tends to be very mean and snappy. His hand was hitting the table in a catchy tone.

"Ok. Here it goes. Yeah, yeah, pop sweet glaze is bling, like my ring. That sweet puff taste is tight like my limousine. So yellow pandalieous, are you feeling ambisous? For a taste that's so large, a cereal super star! It's a pop thang' sweet crunchy bling bling. The cereal is the dillo!" Cyborg sang. He slated toast on their plates. 'Now as soon as I pick up the French toast that I am going to give to Robin, I'll flip it four times in the air. They'll be so amazed! Oh yeah!' Cyborg thought to himself. He picked up the last piece of French toast and threw it in the air.

"Cyborg what are you doing? I already told you that I'm really hungry!" Robin yelled at the metal man.

"Yes! I flipped it four times. Dog that is cool." Cy told his fellow friends. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire didn't even see the flip because they were eating. Robin rolled his eyes and began to eat the French toast. "Hey dudes what do you want to talk about?" BB asked the titans. His mouth was full of tofu French toast.

"Slade." Robin said in a soft tone.

"Huh? Is that the only thing that you talk about? I mean you haven't ever even thanked me for breakfast. EVER!" shouted Cyborg. Robin just looked at him.

"Let's not act like idiots and stop yelling." Raven said to the two yelling titans. She pulled her hood up.

"I agree with Raven. We should not yell or act like the idiots. Having mustard on your French of the toast will calm you down." Star concluded. She smiled and looked at Robin with a light smile. He looked at her but tried to make it look like he didn't blush in front of the boys. He got out of his chair and threw his plate into the sink. He did a back flip and kicked the door open, and then jumped out of the room. The remaining titans just looked in confusion. 'Why does Robin need to flip and kick a sliding door?'

"Gonna go recharge yall. See you later!" Cyborg said and then walked out of the sliding door, which now wouldn't close because of Robin's kicks. Beast Boy changed into a small green cat. He perched himself onto the couch. Starfire came over and sat next to him. She placed a hand onto the kitten and pet him. He purred and rolled onto his back. "Hehehe! Beast Boy you are such a great kitten!" The Alien laughed. She was kicking her legs on the edge of the couch. She was laughing so hard that Raven turned around. Raven had been floating in the air with her legs crossed and reading a book. Usually nothing could stop the Goth girl from not reading. She just looked at the green kitten and Star. Rae walked over to the couch and sat on the end of the couch. She put her book down and glared at the two. She felt so jealous about Star flirting with a cat. She turned and fell back into her chair. 'Why am I feeling this way? I mean Starfire and BB always do this. It's not new or anything. What is wr-'her thoughts stopped when she felt something on her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down. It was the green cat. She slowly put her hand on his head. It closed its eyes. "Raven is it ok if I pet him too?" Starfire asked.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to?" Raven asked the red head.

"Well everything was black and floating around." Starfire told Rae. Raven looked around and found that Starfire was right. Everything was floating. Everything returned to its place. Starfire smiled and petted the kitten in Raven's lap. When BB fell asleep he morphed back into a human form. He was now in Raven's lap with Star's hands on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find his face freaking covered in hands. There were two orange hands on his face. Starfire pulled them away and smiled. He sat up, turned around to find Rae's face. They were about four or five inches away. He blushed then hopped off her lap, scratching his head. "Ah, I am going to go to bed." He said.

"But BB Beat Boy, it is 11:33am. Don't you think that is like early?" Said Starfire. Beast Boy left the room. Raven left too.

**A good start, but a fast end**

Now Star was the only one in the den. She sighed and sat back in the couch. She closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt someone's arm around her. She opened her eyes. A green glove was around her neck. She turned to find Robin. He smiled. "Hey Star. I'm done with my work out. Wanna hang out at the tower?" Robin asked the titan. Her eyes widened.

"Yes. I would like that Robin." Starfire answered. She came closer to Robin and put her head in his shoulder. He reached over the coffee table and grabbed the remote to the TV. He began flipping the channels until he got to the news. It was a woman down town talking about an attack. Robin looked at the people attacking. There were five. 'Who could they be?' Robin asked to himself. He jumped off the couch (Starfire hit her head.) and ran to the emergency button and hit it. Every room in the tower turned red. In a minute all the titans were in the den.

"Titans! There' an attack taking place down town." Robin yelled.

"Ok! Teen Titans! Go!" Both Cyborg and Robin yelled. Raven and Starfire began to fly in the air at top speed. Robin hopped on his motorcycle. Cyborg and Beast Boy went in the t-car. The titans arrived down town. Five grey figures stood in front of the titans. Robin walked closer to find…

**Anti Titans**

Robin's masked eyes widened. "What? What? This can't be?" Robin aid. He stood still and just looked.

The titans were going to fight themselves. The evil titans were standing in a line. At the left side there was Starfire. She had her arms crossed. She was grinning. Her eyes were red and she was wearing all black. Her skin was a light grey and her hair was a darker shade of grey.

Next to the anti Starfire was Cyborg. He had two red eyes. He looked angry. His big body was red. He was standing with his hands on his sides. His skin was grey.

Then there was Raven. Her eyes were black, unlike the real Raven. The real Rae's eyes turn white when she is using her powers. Her cloak was a dark red. Her hair was pure black, like her leotard. She was turned to the side. Her cloak hood was off.

BB was next. He was wearing black. His skin was white and pale. He was smiling. His hands were in a fist. He had black hair and grey and white eyes. His shoes were red.

The anti Robin was in front of the others. He said, "Anti Teen Titans Go!"

Starfire's eyes turned green. Her hands turned green. "You will not get away with this!" She yelled. She flew above the anti Star, and shot her with a star bolt. The anti cried in pain, then turned to Starfire. The anti Star said, "We have met before. But this time you shall not get away!" She said. She flew twice the speed of Starfire's and hit her with a ray of red power from her eyes. Star fell out of the air onto a bolder. "Ah!" Starfire sat up and picked up the large bolder up. She flew up in the air and threw it at her anti self. The anti Starfire fell and hit her head on a stop sign. She was knocked out. "I told you I could kick of your butt!" Starfire said.

"Man you may destroy my city, but when you mess with the titans, that's when I get mad!" Cyborg yelled. He threw five punches at the fake. Then pulled out his sonic canon and fired at the anti him. "Ow. You may throw good punches at me but I know your weak spots." The anti Cy yelled. He throw a kick at Cy. But Cyborg laughed. He had both of his hands turn into canons. He fired and the anti him disappeared because Cyborg beat him.

"Leave my friends alone!" Raven yelled. "No. What's a matter? Afraid that I'll steal your little BB?" said the anti Raven. "Azarth Metrion Ziothos!" Raven yelled. The anti goth turned black. "Now you will leave!" raven threw the anti Rae into a wall. "Now you will not win half demon!" The evil Raven smiled as she floated to Raven' level. "Now it's my turn! Azarth Metrion Ziothos!" the evil Goth turned into an all black figure. She passed through Raven."Ahhh! That ah!" Raven fell onto the ground. She had her eyes closed from all the pain. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled. "Don't let them touch you!" As he flipped and kicked the fake Robin, which disappeared. "I know." Raven whispered. She was the only one who didn't defeat themselves. Raven stood up and yelled, "Azarth Metrion Ziothos! Ah! Can't control it. Ah!" Raven began to float high in the air. She started to send slashes of black magic towards the anti Raven. Raven was screaming. She couldn't move her own body. The black magic was also hitting Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Dude. Ah!"

"Please stop!"

"Starfire! Raven stop!" Robin jumped on the t-car and released a rope, which tied onto Raven. He began to pull her down. He carried her in his arms and put her on the ground next to Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin put a hand on Star's cold face.

"Star. Raven. Beast Boy." Robin said.

**A new friendship**

When the titans got home, Beast Boy and Starfire weren't knocked out. Raven was. Cy put her on the couch. Her head was under a soft pillow. Her cloak was removed. She looked like she was asleep. Star, Robin, and Cyborg all left for bed. Beast Boy stayed next to Raven. He was sitting next to raven on a pillow. He stroked her hair. It was so soft. He kept doing that. He then patted her soft checks. "Raven." He said in a small voice. He had tears in his eyes. "Is she really- gone?" He bent over and lightly kissed her on the check and sat up. And then fell asleep next to Raven.

Robin had been tossing and turning all night. He finally sat up staring to his left, were he had a clock. He read the time. "2:39am. God I'll never get to sleep." He moaned and fell onto his bed, on his back. 'How the heck am I going to ask an alien out?' Robin thought to himself. 'Ok this is a lot harder than I thought that it would be. Ok then. I counted 11,234,678,444 sheep. God. Ok I'll ask her tomorrow if she wanted to be my girlfriend. But how? What if she says no? She can't say no to this hot momma. Ok note to self; never, never, never even try to speak Cy's language. I am not good at this.' Robin thought to himself. He rolled around to find that it was now 4:06am. He pulled the blankets over his masked eyes. He then turned to his right. 'Maybe if I don't look at the clock for a while, I will fall asleep. He closed his eyes, then woke up again. He turned to his clock. 6:55 Am. He said, "Well might as well make breakfast so that when others wake up it will be done."

He walked silently down the halls. He made his way to the kitchen. A figure was around the stove. It was moving slowly. "Cyborg?" Robin asked, as he put a hand on the figure's shoulder.

It turned and happened to be Raven. She looked at the boy wonder. She half smiled and said, "Hey Robin what are you doing up so early in the morning?" She yawned and grasped the herbal tea cup in her hands.

"Well I was going to make breakfast for everyone." He said.

"Really? This early in the morning?" the Goth questioned Robin. She blew on her herbal tea cup and took a small sip.

"Yes I woke up this early." He answered. But he knew that he was lying through his mouth.

"Robin, something is troubling you." Raven said to Robin. She turned to grab the sugar container and poured some in her cup. She licked her lips, and then he faced Robin.

"Oh, how did you know?" he asked.

"Well I can read minds." She said softly. "We need to be quiet. BB, I mean Beast Boy is asleep. After all he did last night; the least I can do is let him sleep." Raven patted her eyes and put her tea cup in the sink. She then looked at Robin and said, "Robin I know that you are worried, all I can say is…well she'll, Star fire will say that she likes you when she's ready. I'll cook breakfast, you just get some sleep." He nodded and he left the den.

Raven walked over to the couch, where the green changeling was sleeping. She put a warm blanket over him. She simply sat beside him. She watched him as he snored lightly. The dark girl found herself giggling inside. She looked down again. "I don't think that he'll mind if I stay on the couch for a while." She turned and pushed her legs up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her pale legs and formed a ball. The girl then turned her head so that she could watch her friend as he slept. A smile crept her face, as she found herself closing her eyes. "Good night Beast Boy."

**Why? Why?**

"What time is it?" Rae asked herself. She was still in a ball that she had formed earlier. She opened her eyes to see two hands waving furiously in her face. She noticed that they were gloved. "Beast Boy?" Rae asked.

"Yes Raven?" BB answered. He pulled his small hands away and blushed.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned. She got out of her uncomfortable position that she had formed last night. She stretched her legs onto the floor. She slowly moved her arms.

"Welliwannawanttoseeifffyouwereok." Beast Boy said.

"WELL SPIT OUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Rae shouted. "Ugh Beast Boy. Can't you ever speak correctly?" Raven said.

"I'm, I'm sorry Raven." Beast Boy said softly and looked down. He had a little tear in his eye.

Raven hated to make BB mad. Well she used to never feel sorry when she yelled. But a few days ago she stared to. Raven put her hand on his.

"Beast Boy I'm sorry. Um I haven't had herbal tea yet. So I might be a little mean. So sorry." Raven patted his hand hoping that he would feel a little better.

"Hey Rae don't be sorry. It's my fault; I shouldn't have been so stupid." Thee green little guy said.

"No really Beast Boy. You aren't stupid, just um a little dense. But hey, herbal tea will help!" She hopped of the couch and pulled BB of the couch. He really tended to be lazy these days. She pulled him towards the kitchen part of the den. Once he sat down she began preparing the tea. Raven put the water in a little tea pot and placed onto the stove. She then began to take out two mugs. Before she put them down, she checked to see if BB was still there. He was there, just looking at her. The Goth turned and sat the mugs down. She put two small tea bags into the cups. The dark girl then took the tea pot, poured some in and put the sugar in. She walked to Beast Boy, who was now just looking at the sink, bored beyond his small brain. He took the cup and blew, because Rae was and took a small sip. "Hum, not bad." BB said. The green boy thought that it would be bad. He blew and took another sip. The two titans sat blowing, and drinking their tea. When they finished, Rae took their cups and put them in the sink.

"Not bad stuff you know." Beast Boy concluded.

"I know. That is why I drink it silly." Raven said. She looked over her shoulder to see Robin. He was preparing a mustard patty. He poured the mustard in a bowl and patted it with his green gloves. Robin turned to find Beast Boy and Raven just staring at him.

"Um hello titans." Robin said to the two. He found himself staring at the two. He raised an eyebrow. He was returned by two raised eye brows. Slowly the boy wonder made his way out, heading upstairs.

"Wow that was odd." Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"I know. I thought that Robin didn't like mustard, well in that way." Raven agreed. She nodded her head. Then the Goth looked up at Beast Boy. "Maybe he is trying to impress Starfire. After all, he does like her." Raven concluded. She knew that earlier Robin confessed that he liked Star, at least in his mind.

"Yes Rae, I think that you are right." BB said. The green boy walked over to the couch and started playing a video game, while Raven watched from the kitchen.

Robin made his way up the stairs. He took a couple of deep breathes before knocking on Starfire's door. He took another deep breath.

"Yes, who is it?" The girl said in a nice, cheerful voice.

"Yes, um, um, this is Robin. I wanted to tell you something." Robin said. He could feel all the sweat come down his face.

"Ok can you hold on one of a second?" Starfire asked.

Robin turned around to see if anyone was in the hallway. Cyborg was walking down. He looked at Robin. "Hey what are you doing right by Starfire's door?" Cy asked.

"Nothing Cyborg." The boy wonder answered.

"Cyborg what are you doing at my door." Starfire asked.

"Um I wasn't gonna spy. Nope not at all. I was um going to leave." Cy was really bad at lying. He quickly left the hall. Robin and Starfire were left there.

"Why don't you come on in friend Robin?" Starfire grabbed the boy's arm and trusted him into her room.

"Yes Star, um." Robin said. Nothing else came out of his lips. The teenager stood there staring at Starfire. They both were dead silent. Finally Star broke the boring silence.

"What is wrong Robin, fish got your tongue?" The alien said to Robin, concern was all over her face.

"No Starfire, it's not fish got your tongue, its cat." Robin said. He was so used to correcting Starfire, because she never said anything correctly. A frown spread across Starfire's face. She crossed her arms.

"Robin I know that it is the cat." She looked a little angry. She straightened her back, making the beautiful girl look very tall.

"Oh well Star, you can't change something that is one way, into another." Robin let out a small smile.

"But I am being original Robin." Star turned away from him.

"I know Starfire, but it will make me, I mean you look lame." Robin covered his mouth. 'I shouldn't have said that. Maybe this mustard patty will make her happy' Robin thought. He looked down at the floor, which had tons of yellow mustard on it. Robin didn't know that the mustard had seeped out of his hands.

"You know what Robin; I don't care if I am lame." She pushed him out of her room and shut the door.

"Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Yes Raven, is there anything you want?" Beast Boy asked with a smile on his green face.

"How long do you think it will take for Robin to mess up?" Raven questioned the green looking elf.

"I bet he all ready made a world record dude," Beast Boy said. He sighed and faced forward. "Robin sucks at all most everything!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Raven told the changeling. The turned and floated to her room.

"Ugh, how could I mess up so badly?" Robin said. He threw a sweat shirt at his door. He plopped himself onto his bed. He took off his uncomfortable belt and turned to his wall. 'Boy, I never realized how many pictures of Slade I have.' The boy wonder thought to himself. He then threw a soft green pillow at the newspapers he messily glued to the wall. "Starfire is the only name that keeps running though my head." He mouthed out loud. Grasping the red fluffy pillow next to him, he began to close his eyes…

Robin stood in a pink room. Everything was pink, even the walls. He rubbed his mask and looked forward. "What is going on?" Robin questioned aloud.

"Hey Roby." There stood Starfire. She was in a red long, sleeveless dress that came down to her feet. She had a pair of matching light pink gloves. She had a large smile, with white teeth. Star came closer to Robin.

"Judoka yen dido f." Robin said. He was stunned by the beautiful girl ahead of him. He found himself drooling. A LOT. "Habubba Max's." Starfire pulled something from her back. It was a plate. A very big plate. On the plate, laid a big warm, fat, golden brown, steak. Dripping with gravy, the Alien handed Robin the plate. Robin's nose sucked up the smell.

"Enjoy boyfriend Robin." Starfire kicked Robin in the gut. "I hate mean gupoftywaqueinns like you!"

"Ugh what was that for!" Robin yelled. He held his belly, arching in pain. "But Star, I thought that we were going out?" Then the wonder boy stood up, trying to pretend that he wasn't in hecks amount of pain. "Ow, that didn't hurt, uh, not at all."

"Oh now you are trying to be of the show off." Starfire crossed her arms. "Poop head." Then the red head said, "No I don't take of the crap from no one!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed to find that he was back in his room.

"Knock Knock Knock."

"Come in."

"Yes I heard someone scream." Said Starfire.

"Um, that was me."

"Oh, it is just you Robin. I though that was someone important, like Silky. Oh yeah, but you would of the think that I was the poser." She crossed her big, meaty arms.


End file.
